The Reason That I'm Singing
by Julie Jonas
Summary: Courtney Tallis is a sixteen year old girl in Wyckoff,New Jersey who is best friends with the Jonas Brothers. The boys leave to Los Angeles, California to try their luck at a record deal, but when they come back, will they remember her? JoeOCxNileyxKevinO
1. Mere Coincedence?

1. Mere Coincidence?

"Bye, Lacey, see you next year!" Courtney Tallis called to her classmate as she opened her locker to take out all her books and turn them in. She grabbed all her textbooks out and set them on the library book cart behind her. All her notebooks went into the garbage and as she was cleaning out her other stuff, an old picture caught her eye. It was a picture of herself and her best childhood friends, the Jonas Boys; Kevin, Joe and Nick. They used to live right across the street from the Tallises but they left almost a year ago. The whole family left to Los Angeles, California so that the Jonas boys could try their luck at a record deal. Since they left, she and the boys exchanged letters and phone calls but eventually stopped. Although Courtney was sure that her mother and Denise Jonas talked to each other on the phone a lot.

She sadly put the picture in her backpack, shut her locker and headed outside. As she started walking home, two fanciful girls who were also her classmates, Lorelle Davis and Elyse Humphrey, came running up to her.

"Courtney!" Elyse called as they caught up to her, "Courtney, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Courtney asked, completely clueless.

"There's a hot new boy band on TRL!" Lorelle explained," They've been number one for three weeks with their awesome songs, _S.O.S _and _When You Look Me In The Eyes. "_

"_Yeah!" Elyse added," And their CD came out today! See?" She took the case out of her purse and held it out for Courtney to see. Courtney took the CD from her and stared at the cover._

"_The Jonas Brothers?" Courtney asked._

"_Yup, Kevin, Joe and Nick." Elyse piped, "And did you know that they are actually from here in Wyckoff?"_

"_Yeah," Lorelle added "And they used to go to our school."_

"_Yeah," Elyse chimed," And they used to live right across the street from you Courtney."_


	2. Suprise,Suprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the JoBros...yet only Courtney,Lacey,Mrs.Tallis,Elyse and Lorelle... But If I did own them... Joe would totally be mine!

* * *

2. Surprise, Surprise

Courtney continued her walk home in silence, thinking about what she had encountered with Lorelle and Elyse. Her best friends were now big rock stars who have a huge reputation and could be seen on national television. Ridiculous questions were now running through her head, especially this one; Now that they were huge and livin' large, how could she ever confess her feelings towards Joe? She liked Joe ever since she was 12 and he 14, but she could never sum up the courage to tell him. He probably already has a Hollywood bred girlfriend who is probably and heiress like Pairs Hilton and is a rich and spoiled brat who gets every thing she wants.

Maybe he has forgotten about her.

As she walked down the street, she saw that someone was moving in the house across the street from her own. The house that once belonged to the Jonas family. She looked away and stared into her own house.

"Hey Courtney.' Mrs. Tallis called to her daughter from the kitchen, "Want a cookie?"

"No thanks, Mom." Courtney replied and she trudged upstairs to her room.

She closed her door and opened her laptop. She logged onto the internet and looked up the Jonas Brothers. She enlarged a picture of them and looked at it closely and realized that she was right. This hot new boy band were her best friends. She took the old picture she had in her locker and held it up to the computer screen to compare them.

From her old picture to the one on the internet, Courtney now saw how much they have changed. Joe's hair went from "Joe-hawk" to Camp Rock style, Kevin's hair wasn't straight anymore and Nick's hair had gotten more fluffier. They didn't have any girlfriends at the moment, _'Thank goodness." _she thought to herself.

"Courtney!" Mrs. Tallis called, marching upstairs and into her room, "Did you not hear me?"

"No." Courtney replied innocently," What were you saying?"

"I said get ready now because we have guests coming over tonight." Mrs. Tallis answered, heading for the door.

"Really?" Courtney inquired, suddenly curious," Who?"

"It's a surprise!"

* * *

Tell me what you think


End file.
